You Suck At Love
by Sturbanger
Summary: Songfic to Simple Plan's song of the same name.  Erica's known to date around, but Rory believes in her.  RoryErica, RoryX?.  A bit cliche'd.


**So yeah, normally I would post something like this on my other account, but I figured I'd just put all my MBAV stuff on this account. This is my continuation of my series of songfics to Get Your Heart On! Songs to commemorate the album release (Yes I'm late, and I promised another for BTR. But expecting timely updates from me is stupid.)**

**BTW, -FML- is my universal Time skip/Flash back/Line Break/Etc**

**I hope you like it, but if you don't like it, I don't care. I wrote it, and you will enjoy it, or you will walk away and never come back! I think there is a plank over there, so walk in that direction please. **

**So yeah, I finally wrote something on this account that wasn't humor or Smut (And, unlike my smuts, I can't work humor into this. Maybe a small amount. But more would ruin the flow.**

Rory: So first I'm a gay rapist, and now I'm a straight, heartbroken, naïve teenager?

It's a different Canon!

Rory: Uh huh..

Erica: *Is just laughing her ass off*

Sarah: Erica!

Erica: What? I'm a temptress and a heartbreaker. What do I have to be sad about?

Ethan: Roll the clips!

Benny: This isn't a movie…

Ethan: Well I need to find SOME way to restore peace.

Della: Seeing how no one else is sane, I'll do the Disclaimer. SturbangeRotrum doesn't own anything. Not Simple Plan, nor MBaV. If he owned Simple Plan, he probably wouldn't do anything with it except siphon money. If he owned MBaV…*shudder*. He doesn't own Owl City either, but he makes a reference to it. Warnings: Strong references to sex, other shyte. It's not gonna be M rated cause there isn't really anything that traumatic/sexy/explicit, but it may be a bit inappropriate for little thirteen year old girls.

**You Suck At Love**

A little girl looked up, holding her mom's hand as she walked along the sidewalk of a relatively small Canadian town. This town happened to be called White Chapel, even as it lacked an actual white chapel. She pointed up with her hand, "It's a bird"

Her mother looked up, humoring her daughter as she looked for a bird, "Dear, birds don't fly that fast. It's clearly a plane" She sighed, not even knowing how she saw a bird in that.

A warm tear landed on the little girl's arm, and she looked for a cloud, but the sun shone brightly and not a cloud was in sight. "Is it raining…? I felt a drop…" She blinked, looking at her mom in confusion.

"No, dear, the weather's perfect. There couldn't possibly be any rain." The mother replied dully, looking at her smart phone to see the time. "Besides, we have somewhere to be."

In fact, they were both wrong. The Unidentified Flying Object happened to be a normal blonde. Normal, for this particular city at least. He was flying at high speeds in the air, warm "rain" running down his cheeks as people along his route felt raindrops and saw birds, planes, and the occasional superman.

On the other side of town an equally normal, blonde girl laughed with her date, kissing him passionately in the coffee shop in the mall, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as mothers and fathers quickly rushed their children passed her.

The blonde landed on a rooftop, on the part facing the house's backyard, where no one could see him. He sat there and stared at the sky, not bothering to disrupt the flow of the salty rivers that ran boldly across his face. Whoever said the undead had no hearts was true and false at the same time. He bitterly stared in the direction he came from. His thoughts flowed backwards, the warm breeze blew over him as cold nostalgia slowly froze him to the bone.

It all had seemed to be going so well, he finally worked up the courage, after she kissed him in a van, after she officially got over Jesse, he slammed his head into the roof. She finally said yes. She kissed him, they went out, they laughed together…

**-FML-**

Rory woke up drearily, his covers the only thing the keep him warm. He shivered and pushed them further up his naked body, licking his lips at the thought of what had happened last night, what had _finally_ happened last night. He looked down and smirked at the tent in his sheets, before turning to his side. He blearily pulled his smartphone off the bedside table.

He blinked, it was already Two in the afternoon. He blinked again, he just noticed there was no one else in his bed. He pouted to himself a bit, but he shrugged. It **WAS** rather late, and he probably shouldn't have expected her to stay all this time. He laid back in his bed, thinking about his wonderful, beautiful, intelligent girlfriend-trying to ignore the little problem that refused to go away. His phone buzzed and he looked at it like it was a martian, before reading the text that came up on his screen.

Erica: Meet me Mall, K?

Rory: K, BRT

_We started off incredible_

_Connection: Undeniable_

_I swear, I thought you were the one_

_Forever…_

He smirked, hurriedly getting out of bed and rushing into his bathroom with inhuman speed, vampirism was great when you didn't have a lot of time. He jumped in the shower, spinning wildly as the searing hot water cleansed him of last night's fun. He pouted a bit at the thought, but he had to look presentable. He turned off the water and span around again, drying off like a dog-but much faster. He lazily ran his fingers through his hair before dressing himself at high speeds, pressing his clothes flat and getting to his mirror in under a minute.

"Meh," he shrugged, "Good enough" And with that he was out the door, yelling an excuse he wouldn't remember in five minutes and getting outside. He looked around, before taking off into the air at high speeds. He looked back at his phone, he still had time. He didn't wanna look clingy. He took a deep breath and slowed his flight, making sure he was going in the right direction.

He looked around, before landing behind a tree and calmly walking out. He could barely contain his excitement as he walked through the glass doors that lead into the mall, he practically sang, "Time to see Erica~." But he didn't, or else he would have gotten weird looks. He got enough of those. He was careful to keep his pace down to a leisurely walk, but inwardly he was giddy.

_But your love was like a loaded gun_

_You shot me down like everyone_

_Cause everyone's replaceable _

_And you're just so incapable_

_Of getting past skin deep!_

He wasn't sure where to find her, but he had a pretty good idea of where she liked to be in the mall, and his wallet had an even better idea. He checked a few clothing stores, where girls shot him weird looks that made him sigh and evacuate the store. Finally he stopped by the café. He stopped and stared. Erica had seen him coming and therefore began passionately kissing the guy sitting next to her, standing up without releasing his lips as she sat in his lap and finally broke the kiss.

She licked her lips before finally turning to Rory's confused and hurt gaze and smirking, "Got a clue yet?" 

"E-erica…" Was all that could come out of his mouth, he stared, blinking hard to fight the tears but they only came twice as quickly. She was smiling at him, the jock in the WCHS jersey just blinked before smiling wickedly at Erica. She caught his look in the corner of her eye and shooed Rory away, kissing the football player with reckless abandon.

_Guess what: Another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser!_

_I don't know why I wasted my time with you._

_You're bad news,_

_A history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up_

_But you suck at love_

_You suck at love_

He stared at her, before running away-a blur of movement. He was out of that mall in a minute, and in the skies in another. He wished he could say he was out of her heart, her life, and she was the same. But he doubted he could ever forget; he doubted she ever cared.

**-FML-**

He cried freely on the roof, his sobs unfiltered and his tears undisturbed as they trickled down his perfect complexion. He couldn't get the image of her kissing that…that…Fucker out of his mind. He couldn't get her off his mind. He rolled over, staring at the boring tiles of the roof as they roughly scratched his skin. He rolled over again, trying to get her out of his mind. He slammed his head back into the roof.

_You played me like an amateur_

_Then stabbed me like a murderer_

_I'm left for dead_

_Another one of your victims…_

_It's not like you're unpredictable, _

_But your act is so believable_

_I know it's nothing personal:_

_It's just business as usual_

_You're good at what you do…_

His phone buzzed, he wiped his eyes, dragging the saltwater across his face and only blurring his vision further as he held the phone in front of his face.

Erica: TY 4 the Fuck! LMFAO

"…Rory?" A male voice came from his side. Who on Earth could find him on his rooftop? "Sarah texted Benny and me about Sarah breaking up with you. Are you okay?"

Rory didn't move or look, he just lied there and stared into space, his body limp. He ignored Ethan as the other carefully maneuvered over the rooftop and sat down next to Rory. "If you're wondering, Benny levitated me up here, but he doesn't know how to levitate himself." Ethan sighed, grabbing Rory's arm and shaking the limp limb. He brushed some of the water off his face, but Rory didn't move, his eyelids fluttering as tears formed and slithered across his face being the biggest sign of life. Rory's breaths were shallow.

_Guess What: Another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser!_

_I don't know why I wasted my time with you_

_You're bad news, _

_A history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up…_

_But you suck at love_

_You suck at love_

Ethan stroked Rory's face gently, and impulse came over him. He looked at Rory's depressed face, turning it slightly towards him with his now tear-soaked hand. He looked at Rory and kissed him. Rory blinked as his best friend's lips were suddenly on his.

Ethan jumped back, stumbling. Rory quickly caught up, confusion widely apparent on his face. "I-I'm sorry, it's just…I've always liked…" Ethan tried to explain, his tongue stumbling as he regained his balance. "Erica never deserved you…" he finished, looking seriously into his shocked friend's face.

"Ethan…" Was all Rory's mind could come up with. He wasn't all that freaked out about it, all the signs were there. He was just too caught up with Erica to ever notice. He stared at Ethan, who was trying hard to look away from Rory, a red flush tinting his cheeks.

_And now I kinda feel bad for you_

_You're never gonna know_

_What it's like to have someone to turn to_

_Another day, Another Bed_

_It's just a game inside your head_

**-FML-**

Rory and Ethan walked through the halls, keeping to the lockers as they, rather discreetly, held hands. Rory's face was depressed and angry, Ethan was worried, but he was rather happy how things turned out. He wasn't rejected. He wasn't stupid either, he was worried; he didn't know if Rory was just moody, rebounding, and needing a shoulder to cry on. But he was determined, determined to treat Rory right. Unlike the blonde vixen that they were quickly approaching.

"Hope you had fun with your new fling" Rory spat, a soft spot in him still wishing he could just hold the girl in front of him.

She just smirked, "I did" She said suggestively, calmly continuing to put her things in her locker and prepare what she needed for her next class or two.

_Guess what: Another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser!_

_I don't know why I wasted my time with you_

_You're bad news,_

_A history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up_

_But you suck at love_

Rory seethed, "I guess we'll both just move on now" he practically hissed, trying to keep his temper in control. Ethan, noticing this, gripped Rory's hand harder. Trying to comfort the heartbroken vampire.

Seeing them, Erica laughed, "Oh, I never knew you swung that way, no wonder you sucked so badly" She said, clearly suggesting something before turning back to her locker.

_Guess what: Another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser_

_I don't know why I wasted my time with you_

_I wasted my time with you…_

_You're bad news,_

_A history repeated_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up…_

_You're good at hooking up..._

_You messed this whole thing up…_

_You messed this whole thing up..._

_You were such an awesome Fuck_

_But you suck at love._

_You suck at love_

"Well good bye, may you have a life with as much sex as your slutty needs demand" Rory said harshly, before storming off with a worried Ethan in tow. Erica just smirked as she closed her locked and walked off in the opposite direction.

**-FML-**

Ethan sighed, stroking Rory's back gently as they sat on Ethan's rooftop. The moon stared at the two in the darkness. It was cold, but Ethan didn't worry about it, he held Rory tighter as tears soaked through his tee. He wished he could make Rory feel better. In the back of his mind, he wished even stronger; he wished that Rory would still let him this close after he found closure. He didn't want to be a comfort tool, but he wasn't going to let Rory down in his time of need either.

"Don't worry Rory, I'll always be here for you…" He whispered into the night.

**I ship RoryEthan an unhealthy amount, so I had to add that in. I didn't wanna go the corny way, so instead of getting over Erica and realizing his true feelings for Ethan or something like that, Ethan is worried that Rory is just using him to get over it at the end. So I tried to put a spin on it.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**NO FLAMES or I will make a real bird drop a liquid on you that isn't a teardrop!**

**And this is gonna be a one-shot, unless I get a lot of reviews that say otherwise. **

**And yes, I know it's short, but songfics tend to be short.**


End file.
